witchcraft
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Tu guardas todas mis imágenes verdaderas. UA. Ino. Sakura. Karin.
1. inception

**note.** Esto sale de mi mente, de un día de calor y de esa certidumbre de saberte perdido y sin nada que hacer.

para Etheral, brielle y theblueblitzkrieg. os amo.

1.

—lo malo del principio es que termina en fin.

"El primer paso para solucionar un problema, es aceptar que tienes un problema."

.

It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

.

.

.

—Necesito droga. Y la necesito ya.

La frase se hace corta y se expande despacio en el aire viciado. El pequeño apartamento está lleno de bártulos de naturaleza indecible, ropa sucia en el suelo (no, no es una alfombra guay), botellas de ron vacías, ceniceros con forma de elefante llenas de cenizas, un par de bolas de pin-pong y media docena de sujetadores con lentejuelas que, de manera poco decorosa, andan prendidos del cochambroso ventilador del techo. En el aire se puede oler ese inconfundible hedor a sudor que se te condensa sobre la piel cuando el calor pasa de apretar a asfixiar. Es penetrante y acre, del tipo de aroma que se te desprende del cuerpo cuando has agotado hasta la última gota de paciencia y tal vez hasta le debas un poco a Dios. Ni libros, ni películas, ni series de televisión… . Nada. El panorama se presentaba duro, poco alagüeño y extremadamente aburrido, y a Karin no se le había pasado por la mente mejor forma de despegarse del sofá que arguyendo que necesitaba algún tipo de sustancia alucinógena o excitante para no morirse del puto coñazo que se había convertido el sobrevivir en aquel ambiente tan deprimente.

Sale del comedor en bragas, mirándo casi extasiada de desconocimiento como sus rodillas huesudas se marcan en la piel pálida y llena de moretones. Sakura no ha reaccionado ante su demanda de estupefacientes, con el pelo sudado y húmedo, rosa, recogido en una par de coletas altas, con mechones sueltos pegados a la frente redonda. Le da un breve vistazo a Karin cuando desaparece por el pequeño pasillo en dirección a la cocina. La indumentaria de Sakura es para tirar cohetes de feria. Los stockings agujereados que se le pegan a la carne blanda de los muslos son un regalo de sus quince, por parte de su madre. Lleva un sujetador blanco de media copa desabrochado, un pantaloncillo de flores deshilachado color crema y unas gafas de pasta muy gruesas le resbalan por la nariz. Teclea rápido mientras le da sorbos cortos al bote de cocacola de cereza que reposa, ya caliente, en el escritorio. Tiene que terminar su maldito trabajo de fin de año y aún no va por la mitad.

En la cocina, observando a Ino dormir sobre la mesa de la terraza, bajo la sombra del toldo, Karin con sus bragas de encaje agarra una cerveza y devora un paquete extra grande de golosinas. Lleva todo el pelo agarrado en varias trenzas enlazadas unas con otras en lo alto de la cabeza porque a Ino se le ocurrió que en lugar de estudiarse su lección, era mejor profanarle el cuero cabelludo hasta que le doliera como el carajo.

Bosteza Ino. Maldice Karin. Y Sakura teclea aún más deprisa en su ordenador, lo aporrea y termina cagándose en la puta madre que parió a la profesora, aplastando la lata de cocacola, y entrando en la cocina con los ojos turbios y algo embriagados de Karin fijos en sus gafas de pasta, ahora en la cara redonda de Sakura.

Karin le lanza un gesto con la mano libre mientras una golosina se le resbala por los labios llenos. Sakura bizquea, le tiende las gafas y se da cuenta del cuerpo vibrante de Ino postrado en la mesa de la terracita, bajo a los parterres de flores.

Mira a Karin y luego, despacio, se sienta en la encimera a su lado, con los muslos blancos y húmedos tocándose.

—¿Te queda algo de esa droga?

Karin sonríe dándole un último sorbo antes de pasárselo a Sakura, que vuelve a masajearse las sienes.

—Seguro.

Se relajan con el sol de las seis de la tarde reflejándose en el vientre de Ino, que, junto a la peonías y las camelias, dormita en silencio.

.

Los vecinos de Sakura están encantados de que Ino y Karin se hayan mudado con ella. El piso es pequeño y con las tres todo el día allí encerradas el aire aún está más viciado que de costumbre, el sol pega fuerte todo el día y las dos habitaciones se vuelven un cocedero, del que se refugian sentándose en el salón a escuchar algo de jazz en el viejo reproductor de vinilos que Karin había conseguido salvar de su madre cuando se largó de casa. Lo único bueno que tenía aquella ratonera en la que se habían refugiado del exterior era la enorme terraza desde la que se veía toda la parte oeste de la ciudad. Ino, Sakura y Karin se pasaban las tardes de aquel caluroso verano hablando, fumando hierba y bebiendo cerveza hasta altas horas de la madrugada, amparadas bajo la luz de la luna, las estrellas y la fragancia de las peonías en flor. La mesa de madera sobre la que Ino se tumbaba a tomar el sol hacía las veces de cuartel general, dónde Karin solía poner en práctica sus intrincados experimentos para sus lecciones de química avanzada. Sakura se apresuraba a escribir su tesis de fin de año, se le acumulaba el trabajo y terminaba emborrachándose y escribiendo todo tipo de genialidades que, al día siguiente, no le parecían para nada fascinantes.

—Esto me va a terminar matando, te lo aseguro —volvían a ser las seis de la tarde, los mismos stockings agujereados, las gafas de pasta de Karin sobre su nariz, y la maldita coca-cola de cereza. En el sillón y con un botellín de cerveza entre las piernas, Karin pasaba los dedos distraídamente por el cabello de Ino, que a medias escuchaba música, a medias que observaba con ojos vacíos en culebrón de la tarde—. Esa zorra que tengo por profesora es una malfollada. No para de agobiarnos con los créditos del proyecto. Y el otro día Naruto le preguntó educadamente por el decálogo que había que usar en el último paso, y la tía va y se pone a gritarnos que si somos unos inútiles, que si no nos enteramos de nada y no qué cosa…¡MALDITA MIERDA!

Sakura resollaba cuando Karin se levanta a coger un pequeño bote de salsa del alero, junto al mueble de bajo la tele. Ino gruñe cuando su cabeza se choca contra el cojín del sofá, pronto, Karin está de vuelta y vuelve a ronronear.

—Deberías mandarla a paseo de una puta vez. Haz como yo, te olvidas de ir a clase y tener que chuparles la polla a los profesores —Karin se mete la boquilla de la salta de tabasco en los labios, impasible—.Acabé muy hasta las narices de que las algunas se llevaran las mejores notas por hacerles carantoñas a los profesores. Deja la evaluación continua Sakura, es puro masoquismo. Si sigues así, vas a terminar transparentándote.

Ino resopló.

—Corazón, escucha a Karin. Queremos lo mejor para ti —siente los ojos tornasolados de Ino en su nuca. Sakura deja de teclear y suelta un quejido bajo y húmedo—. Y deberíamos salir por ahí. No sé, igual encontramos algún dulce chambelán de esos y nos pones las pilitas.

Sakura soltó una risita ahogada, estornudó con las burbujas de coca-cola saliéndole por la nariz.

—Habla por ti, yo soy virgen como la madre de Jesús Cristo —Karin suena apesumbrada.

Sakura frunce el ceño.

—Y no nos lo explicamos, en serio.

—Qué le voy a hacer, el único hijo de puta con el que me habría abierto de piernas se va tras un par de tetas bien puestas —la voz de Karin es como una cama de agujas y suena oxidada, como si fuera pronunciada por una de esas abuelas octogenarias y drogadictas de la televisión. Agarra el dedo de Ino y contesta—. Y no me vengas ahora con que mis tetas son de ensueño. Una puta tabla de planchar tiene más curvas que yo.

Aquello parece exaltar a Ino.

—¡Corazón! Aquí la que tiene cuerpo de infante es la frentona —señala a Sakura y a sus pantalones de flores. Gruñe y le lanza a Ino una mirada airada—. No me mires así, tus pechos están igual que mi tarjeta Golden Flower a fin de mes. ¡Sin curva!

—Mis tetas deberían traértela fresca, cerda —Sakura golpea su ordenador con furia—. Llevo demasiado tiempo metida en este puto agujero infernal, el maldito técnico del aire acondicionado dijo que vendría esta mañana… . Casi estoy planteándome eso de salir a dar un paseo o algo...

—Entonces…¿ qué os parece si nos pasamos por el Baratz? —la sugerencia de Karin hace que Ino brinque de su hueco y salga disparada al cuarto, bailoteando.

—¡Hoy toca el grupo de Kin-chan! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de pillar!

—Eh, ¿perdón? —es Sakura, con el ceño fruncido y la frente cruzada—. Con este calor horrible no tengo ganas de pensar en nada sexual. Además, ya tengo a Sasuke…

Se sonroja cuando lo dice.

—Sakura la mata libido — ,la voz de Ino llega lejana, desde el retrete.

—Que os jodan. Yo no he tenido de eso hasta hacía dos meses.

—Karin, amor. Tu capricho con el esquizofrénico roza lo enfermo, ¿vale? Y no hablo solo por mi, frentona también me secunda, ¿cierto? —el tecleo psicótico ha dejado de llenar el espacio tenso del salón de estar. Sakura y sus stockings de agujeros están en el campo de visión de Karin.

—Mierda, verdad de la buena. Ese tipo no sabe hacer la o con un canuto. Ni te cuento ya follar ¡Por Dios bendito! Hay que hacerle un maldito mapa para que sepa dónde meterla. Es horrible.

Ino suelta una risita cascada y maligna, su aparición estelar por el pasillo deja a Karin deseando guardar su ropa interior en sitios más escondidos…las ligas verdes que lleva Ino fueron un capricho de sus dieciocho.

—Sigo pensando en que necesito echar un polvo.

—Y yo.

—Sakura, tu a callar, que chasqueas los dedos y el depravado de tu novio aparece como por arte de magia…—Ino hace una pausa dramática—.Será verdad lo de que eres una bruja.

—Cierra la bocaza cerda.

—Que te jodan, frente de marquesina.

—Eso quisiera yo.

—Por fin aceptas lo evidente, ¡tu novio no te satisface! —Ino suena triunfal.

—Chicas —Karin habla.

—Silencio Zanahoria.

Karin reflexiona sobre ese insulto.

—Daltónicas. Mi pelo es rojo, no naranja, nadie encuentra sexy el pelo naranja.

—Seguro que a tu amiguito el de los dientes eso no le importa.

—¡Eh!

—¡Chicas!

Karin e Ino se miran.

—Lo siento.

—Perdona.

—Vale, vale —Sakura se masajea las sienes con el dedo índice, resume el contenido esencial de toda aquella conversación, y finalmente habla—. Vamos para el Baratz.

Tarda dos horas y cuarenta minutos en ducharse, vestirse y maquillarse. El reloj marca las nueve y diez de la noche cuando abandonan el pequeño salón.

Afuera, en la noche, se oye el crujir hueco de un grillo romper el silencio.

.

Fin 1/?


	2. decoding

**note.** estaré de vacaciones hasta el dos de septiembre. y luego empiezo las clases y toda esa mierda, pido paciencia. habrá recompensa, I swear it.

y sin más dilación;

2.

—no llores, no grites, no pienses. actúa y podrás decir que no hubo arrepentimiento.

"los problemas nunca llegan solos"

.

First we're gonna kiss  
Then we're gonna say  
Dirty little words  
Only lovers say  
Rockin'thru the night  
Rollin'on the floor  
When they hear us screamin'  
They'll be breakin'down the door

.

.

Despiertan por la mañana como si un maldito tractor les hubiera apisonado. A Sakura le duele la cadera y tiene una molestia preocupante en el culo, sospecha que es producto de una práctica sexual más atrevida de lo normal. Maldice mientras se desembaraza de entre los brazos de Sasuke.

Karin ha dormido en la hamaca de la terraza y está hecha un ovillo. La noche anterior se pasó con los gintonics y terminó enroscada y haciéndolo con un tipo cuya cara estaba emborronada. El tipo después del polvo la había estado rogando por el mail sin darse cuenta de que para ella, aquel desastre llamado coito había terminado siendo una maldita burla asquerosa, y ahora los penes se le presentaban como algo de lo que sin duda, podría prescindir por el resto de su vida. El asqueroso sin cara había terminado con el puño de Karin clavado en su estómago y unas ligeras palabras amenazantes saliendo por la boca antes de que la bota de Karin se le clavara (de nuevo) en el brazo derecho.

Ino no estaba de cuerpo presente, pero el olor a bergamota y canela de su champú de importación aún se podía discernir en el ambiente. (no debía de andar lejos)

Sakura avanzó despacio hasta la cocina, encontrándose a Karin con la espalda pegada a la cristalera, golpeando con la uña los cristales de colores de las macetas que colgaban del techo.

—Buenos días cariño —terminó siendo un bostezo, Sakura abrió la estantería junto a su cabeza y sacó uno de los botes de Nutella. Después cogió un cuchillo y empezó a comérsela sin más—. La cerda no te ha dicho dónde iba, ¿cierto?

Karin pareció retornar al mundo real.

—Estará en casa del vecino, el del tercer piso. Últimamente no hace más que decir "Sai esto" "Sai lo otro". Me tiene hasta los cojones —por el tono condescendiente y dolorido, Sakura supo que aquello no le terminaba de sentar bien a Karin. Se masajeaba las sienes casi con furia, de manera que la punta de sus dedos se tornaban pálidas por la falta de sangre. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable verla tan frustrada. Pero se ahorró la sonrisa y continuó hablando.

—Será una de esas fases de confusión que dicen en la televisión, ya sabes. Un trastorno de la personalidad transitorio. ¿Recuerdas cuando le dio por comer únicamente espárragos y ver Spencer Falls? El olor de su baño era para matar a un nazi, por no hablar de lo que me costó quitar los malditos póster de la pared…

—No sé Sakura, solo espero que esta vez el tipo no sea tan rarito como el de la última vez —Ino era complicada como un maldito sudoku. No había persona en la faz de la tierra que supiera que planes maquiavélicos se le pasaban por la cabeza. Parecía predeciblemente cínica y superficial, pero cuando se escapó de su casa y Sakura se enteró meses después de que había estado viviendo en una casa okupa, sus prejuicios para con ella se habían ido el por retrete—. No sé qué pollas andará tramando.

Karin removió su taza de té helado con el dedo. Volvía a hacer un calor asqueroso, y como prenda única llevaba las bragas negras de encaje que Sakura le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Karin también era complicada, pero de un modo más rabioso y adorable que Ino. Había aparecido delante de su casa con las maletas y un fajo de billetes de mil dólares diciendo que la loca de madre había terminado de enloquecerse. El asilo político que le había dado Sakura había comenzado siendo temporal, pero dos semanas atrás ya llevaban ocho meses bajo el mismo techo. Se fijó en el perfil abotonado de su ombligo, blanco y redondeado. Karin era muy bonita, pero de un matiz distinto al de cualquier otra mujer que se le hubiera cruzado por delante antes. Tenía ese tipo de belleza que se aprecia en los detalles pequeños. Una nariz recta y afilada, una boca diminuta con labios gruesos, las dos pequeñas pecas oscuras bajo su ojo derecho, y la cara, cuyas aristas suavemente redondeadas terminaban de perfilar el rostro de lo "sensual y maduro".

Sakura suspira cuando decide que aquella enajenación está durando demasiado, y que el calor de la tarde parece amodorrarle el cerebro más de lo necesario.

Decide preguntarle por el chupetón en el cuello, y esta vez, no se ahorra la sonrisa sardónica.

—Y, ¿qué tal con aquel tío?

Karin chasquea a lengua de una forma bastante peculiar. Sakura ya sabe que algo no va del todo correcto…

—Te diré que ya no soy virgen, para abreviar —le lanza una mirada soslayada mientras le dá el último trago a su té—. Y devuélveme ya las gafas, maldita choriza.

—¡No me jodas! Karin… —decide obviar el insulto, se acerca a dos zancadas y la toma por el brazo—. ¿Estás loca o qué? No me creo que te folles al primer tío random que se te cruce por delante…¡Esto no tiene sentido! Podría ser un violador, un pedófilo o algo peor…qué se yo, ¡un político!

Karin bizquea y le devuelve la mirada a Sakura.

—No sé quién era, vale. Fue una locura, pero ya está. Usamos protección y todo eso, no te preocupes —frunce el ceño mientras lo dice, su cara se agrava y sus ojos como brasas se clavan en Sakura—.Y, eh, ¿Sakura? No sé si será así con todos, pero… disfrutar lo que se dice disfrutar, debió de ser él. A mi me resultó malditamente incómodo y vejatorio. Le falto babearme encima.

—¿Tan mal te fue? Dios mío, debiste de dar con un puñetero troglodita —Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro denudo de Karin—. Tu gusto con los hombres es pésimo…aún ni me creo que tu primer sueño húmedo fuera con que Glenn Spacci.

—Ay, pues yo que sé. Un tío aleatorio que me pareció atractivo. Y nada de meterse con el señor Spacci, su maldita barba me lleva a los infiernos —Karin alcanzó uno de los paquetes de cigarrillos Dumas que aún quedaban en el cajón, tras el día de La Quema, en el que las tres chicas decidieron que en aquella casa solo se fumaría marihuana y cachimba los fines de semana. Ino se había entretenido toda la noche quemando los cigarrillos de Karin en una hoguera en la terraza. El bailecito con el disfraz de hawaiana había sido para grabarlo en video…diciendo que lo próximo iba a ser una quema de vírgenes.

Karin había tenido pesadillas durante dos meses.

—¿Y estás cien por cien segura de que usaste protección?

—Claro. Eso es lo único remarcable de la noche, defenderme de las ETS y de los bombos. Mi madre me aplaudiría si pudiera.

Sakura enarcó una ceja de manera pronunciada, luego le cogió el cigarro a Karin y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—¡Eh! —protestó Karin.

Sakura decidió ignorar eso.

—¿Lo sabe la cerda?

—Seguro —con un mohín descontento, Karin le entregó el paquete a Sakura, aún a sabiendas de que Ino la masacraría si descubría que un par de paquetes había sobrevivido a su Gran Purga—. Es como un condenado espía soviético, la muy hija de puta se entera de todo. Seguramente ya lo sabe hasta mi padre en Australia.

Ino tardó exactamente doce segundos en aparecer por las escaleras de emergencia con una bolsa de plástico llena de botellas de pulco, y un paquete de malvaviscos Applesite haciéndole equilibrios en el cuello.

Como apestaba a tabaco negro y cerveza, pensaron que debía haberse pasado la noche en casa de su amigo de la infancia, pero el mordisco agudo en su cuello, y ese ligero y acre olor a animal, hizo presuponer a Sakura que Ino había estado de fiesta en casa de Kiba Inuzuka.

Karin se cabreó de que Ino hubiera fumado tabaco, y ella tuvo que admitir que esa regla era del todo injusta, por lo que la ley marcial sin tabaco fue revocada, pero quedaba levemente restringida a las noches en la terraza.

Aquello solo contentó a Karin a medias, Sakura, de nuevo, sonreía.

—¿Y bien? —eran las doce y cuarto de la noche, la terraza estaba a oscuras, eventualmente el cigarrillo en los labios de Karin brillaba lánguidamente reflejando quimeras en las trenzas rubias de Ino, que, mientras se balanceaba sobre la veranda, fingía dormitar—. Cerda, ¿te enteraste?

El ojo derecho se abrió, lleno de purpurina brillante.

—¿De qué? —sus dientes tintinearon un poco en la espesa tiniebla—. Oh, de lo que el terroncito perdió su virtud, ¿es eso?

Karin sentía un calor húmedo en el corazón cada vez que Ino la decía así. Terroncito. Le parecía casi familiar.

—Debí suponerlo.

Karin se adelantó dos pasos adelante y abrazó a Ino, la botellas de la mano tintinearon, y el pulco dentro de ella, de un intenso blanco, se meció despacio.

—¿Sabes? A veces eres demasiado adorable.

Sakura las observó con cuidado mientras se metía la cuchara con nutella (ese que no se había terminado) en la boca. Se habían convertido en la única familia en la que podía confiar. Tenía a Sasuke también, claro. Pero él era su novio y había cosas que a tu novio no podías contarle, pero si a tu familia.

—¿Qué os parece si nos preparamos una bebida bien fresca? Ya son casi las doce de la mañana, y el calor aprieta.

—Cariño, es de noche —Sakura la reprendió con una risita—. Cerdita, cada día peor.

Ino jadeó un poco, sorprendida.

—Joder…bueno —metió la mano en la cesta de mimbre junto a su pie y sacó nada más y nada menos que caviar iraní de primera—. ¿ Y no dicen en Vannity Fair que nunca es mal momento para un poco de opulencia sin prejuicios? Pues eso.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme —Karin se comenzó a reír como una descosida, tanto tiempo que se atragantó con el humo.

—¡Te dije que el tabaco es porquería!

—Ya, ya sabemos cerda —Sakura terminó el tarro de Nuetella, una mueca de descontento se extendió por su cara—. Pero tu Amerthon es otro cantar, parece.

-¡Eh! Amerthon es la única marca que no mete mierda en el tabaco. Es pura magia negra, y sabe delicioso. No te pases con el Amerthon frente, estás advertida.

—Chicas…

Ino sonrió de medio lado, Karin del otro.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Sakura sentía que todo estaba más bien de lo que debería.

.

Todos los jueves por la noche organizaban una Noche Femenina. Ino conseguía Cinco cajas de Gominolas Somormujo y se pasaban la noche viendo pelis lacrimógenas e hinchándose de azúcar gratuitamente. Sakura estaba empeñada en ver películas de época, Ino quería ver Space Liverty por decimonovena vez, y Karin había decidido que Jumanji era algo digno de enmarcar. Terminaron resolviendo el conflicto como siempre que entraban en abierta discordia.

Esta vez le tocó a Karin meter la mano en el cajón de las bragas.

Ino le vendó los ojos y Sakura le acercó el pequeño mueble.

—Está bien Terroncito, mis sueños húmedos de esta noche dependen de ti —era Ino.

—Más te vale sacar mi tanga o ya te puedes ir olvidando de las Buckler que te debo.

Karin arrugó la nariz, iracunda.

—Que os jodan a las dos. Voy a sacar mi prenda, esta noche toca Robin Williams.

—Ack, corazón. Tu gusto con los hombres es horrendo.

—¿Verdad que si? Ni mi abuela moja las bragas con Robin Williams.

Sakura e Ino lloraron al ver que un tanga rojo colgaba del dedo de Karin, que, victoriosa, lo agitaba delante de sus narices.

—Sakura, amor. Quiero dos Buckler doble malta en mi bandeja de la nevera.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabías?

Aquella noche fue larga. Ino y Sakura se quedaron dormidas a mitad de la película, así que cuando terminó, le tocó a Karin recoger los restos de las golosinas y los botellines de cerveza.

Las miró durante un rato tan largo, que cuando se cansó de verlas enroscadas como dos gatos satisfechos, en su cadera blanca había un cerco rojo y un señor con barba marcados en la piel. Pensando en arreglar el destrozo que los exámes habían hecho con sus uñas, Karin se disponía a dormir cuando el gorjeo rasposo de un chocobo rompió el latente silencio de la noche. Frunciendo el ceño y maldiciendo entre dientes alcanzó su teléfono móvil y desbloqueó la contraseña para comprobar con dolor que a la maldita Kin no se le ponía en las narices dejar de molestarla cada vez que su novio le ponía lo cuernos.

Se le congeló la sangre en las venas al ver lo que había escrito en la conversación de WhatsApp.

"…_lo siento mucho"._

La respiración se volvió lenta, y de repente el oxígeno se tornó más venenoso que el cianuro, doliendo cada vez más cada sorbo de aire. Los malos recuerdos retornaron a su cabeza y algo estalló, entrando en ebullución.

Aquella noche, ni Karin ni sus demonios pudieron pegar ojo.

.

El día en que Karin lloró más en sus 21 años de vida, fue cuando le dijeron que su perro se moría y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Fue esa vez que descubrió que las lágrimas tenían un sabor salado, y también, el día en que descubrió que era una cobarde. Le temblaron las piernas, los ojos se le humedecieron, y el cabello rojo en su frente se le quedó aplastado por el sudor. Toboe, Toboe. Fue lo que masculló, encerrada en el baño, sobre la taza del váter y con las piernas encogidas, Toboe.

Aulló, y lloró de pena durante tres días, hasta que los bomberos la sacaron del baño en el que se había atrincherado, y su madre no hizo otra cosa que abofetearla.

—No era más que un estúpido perro.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron en lo más hondo, la hicieron soltar una maldición y un quejido amargo le desbordó hasta salirle por los ojos.

Le volvió a doler. Y huyó.

La encontraron dos semanas más tarde, y su madre seguía bebiendo tequila y manchándose el pelo de vómito en la bañera.

—No eres más que una zorra con cara bonita.

Karin golpeó a su madre, le arrebató el tequila y la metió en la bañera. La lavó con cuidado usando el gel corporal que Ino le había regalado por el amigo invisible. Su madre lloró, pero volvió a insultarla.

—Búscate un hombre que te folle y lárgate de esta casa. No eres más que una zorra con cara bonita.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su piso en Langley Heights, Karin llevaba uno de esos horribles vestidos usados, y las rodillas vendadas. Sus gafas de pasta estaban empañadas y apenas podía balbucear dos palabras seguidas.

—Mi madre está loca —Sakura abrió los brazos porque era exactamente lo que esperaban de ella. Le dio a Karin un beso breve en la frente, un beso que le supo amargo y denso, oh (era sangre). Ahí parecía tener un corte—. Sakura, por favor.

—Adelante —esta vez quería decirlo.

Aquello había pasado hacía casi nueve meses.

Por eso, tres días después de beber pulco con seven up en la terraza, junto a las peonías de Ino y las gardenias de Sakura, Karin llegó de la calle a las siete y cuarenta minutos, con la cara hinchada de llorar, y los ojos empañados.

—¡Pero que…! —Sakura volvió a sentir esa picazón molesta en los pulmones, como si alguien muy cabrón buscara hacerla cosquillas en el momento más inoportuno.

—¡Hijos de la gran puta! —Ino llegó de la calle, _tintin_. Su collar de oro y madre perla le chocaba contra los pechos—.¡Ha sido ese cabrón de Kashiwa! Le voy a partir las pelotas a patadas, ¡PALABRA!

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el mar tocó su puerta.

_Knock, knock._

Suigetsu entraba en escena.

.

.

.

Fin 2/?


	3. prediction

**note. **esto es para mi yo del futuro. te quiero, perra.

Empiezo a descontrolarme, pero supongo que quedan aún dos capítulos más La musa es (**muy puta)** caprichosa.

esto empieza ya**;**

2.

—A veces respirar es más difícil que vivir sin soltar el aliento.

"Bésame, mi segundo nombre es problemas"

.

Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone.  
Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go.  
And that I'll find my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya.

.

.

—Oye, Zanahoria —la voz burbujeante y ácida de Suigetsu la hace volver a la realidad y levantar la vista de su lectura doce segundos exactos. Le gruñe clavando sus ojos en los de él—. Eso no es nada femenino, que lo sepas.

—No pretendo ser nada frente a ti, cabeza de pescado —se abstuvo de sacarle la lengua, eso solo haría que las burlas se acrecentaran. Karin no tardó en escuchar su risita ahogada, que la hizo estremecerse y leer varias veces, sin quererlo, la misma palabra: vergüenza, vergüenza. Sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por momentos, y la incomodidad de tenerlo a él, sentado en su cama, era casi insoportable (¿qué mierdas me pasa). Karin volvió a gruñir, tornándose hacia lo que era, su dolor de culo oficial—. Si no dejas de interrumpir, haz el favor de irte si no te importa, hay gente que quiere leer.

Suigetsu sonríe pero al instante cambia la mueca a una de dolor, cuando sus cejas se tocan, lanza un quejido lastimoso y engarza sus ojos con los de Karin.

—Me importa, Zanahoria. ¿No se nota? —Karin se siente levemente culpable por aquello, pero su orgullo (y su timidez) la impiden acercarse y cambiarle el vendaje, decirle que esos cortes y magulladuras deben doler mucho, acariciarle el pelo como cuando eran niños, y tal vez, —ahora no tan de críos— plantarle un beso en esa boca sucia y palabrotera que tiene.

—¿Importarme qué? Si te han partido la cara ha sido porque te lo has buscado. No me vengas lloriqueando y exigiendo algo a cambio por un favor que no te he pedido.

—Auch.

Suigetu sonríe más ampliamente aún y se estira sobre la cama, haciéndola crujir y revolviendo los cojines sobre la colcha. Lo está desarmando todo y arrugándole la ropa sobre las mantas, pero se alegra de que al menos lleve pantalones limpios. La camiseta blanca de manga corta se le pega de manera indeseable y sexual a la piel, y Karin nota, desestabilizada, que ha vuelto a leer de más dos palabras esta vez: autoconvicción, autoconvicción.

Maldice mientras se caga en la puta madre que parió a Kawabata antes de cerrar el libro y encarar a Suigetsu.

—¿Tienes algo más que añadir? ¿O me vas a dejar en paz de una santa vez?

Gira el cuello muy despacio, hasta encararla completamente. Karin escucha el latido asqueroso y húmedo de su corazón salírsele por la boca. Suelta un gemido ahogado cuando Suigetsu se incorpora y de manera poco sutil, se acerca sobre la cama y aprieta su frente contra el brazo de Karin.

—¿Q-qué haces, estúpido cabeza de pez? —traga saliva, porque desde allí arriba puede ver perfectamente la nuca, blanca e impoluta, de Suigetsu. Entre los mechones algo más oscuros que su piel, Karin adivina la forma frágil y tenue del hueso bajo la carne y el músculo. Parpadea mientras tiene sentimientos encontrados, sobre si partirle el cuello, o si mordérselo.

—Zanahoria, Zanahoria —el aliento le pega en la parte blanda del brazo. Karin reprime un escalofrío. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, los ojos de Suigetsu están a su misma altura—. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta ya de que no quiero dejarte en paz?

Esa sonrisa.

E-S-A. MALDITA, PUTA SONRISA.

Karin se queda sin habla, la respiración se le atraganta y siente que su cuerpo le va a explotar. De repente la cabeza le quema y tiene ganas de hacer muchas cosas imposibles, como besarlo. Como besarlo mucho y muy fuerte y—_medalomismoquesealelputocaradepez_— ¿qué más?

—Y-Yo…—para porque no puede respirar, y por primera vez en los 21 años que lo conoce, no sabe cómo responderle.

Suelta una ligera carcajada.

—Vamos, di algo Zanahoria. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Ack, que gato con el gusto tan asqueroso. Tal vez lo mate.

Suigetsu se marcha de la habitación cuando el reloj de mesa de Karin marca la hora en punto, con un pitido repulsivo y penetrante.

—Mañana me pasaré a verte Zanahoria, cuidado con los gatos.

Ella no puede responder, y cuando sale por la puerta, Sakura la mira con tanta ternura y compasión, que quiere apalearla.

—Ni una puta palabra —es monocrómica. De un rojo que a Sakura le parece encantador.

.

Todo empieza cuando Sakura busca la palabra entropía en el diccionario de sinónimos. Al principio se desespera tan enérgicamente que cree que va a morirse de tanto sudar, y luego, tras beberse una cola de cereza el mundo vuelve a ponerse en su sitio. Trabaja metida en el cuarto de las camas gemelas, sentada con la colcha echada hacia atrás, las piernas cruzadas y el ordenador sobre las rodillas, preguntándose no muy secretamente sobre porqué la carencia de coca cola de cereza en su cuerpo la deja tan adormilada. Desde el salón la voz sensual y grave de Edwin Collins con "A girl like you" la estremece, casi puede imaginarse a Ino bailando con las pulseras de plata y zafiros en sus tobillos y el pelo como un manto dorado por los hombros.

Karin estará (seguramente) limpiando las agujas de su máquina de tatuar mientras no aparta los ojos de Ino soltando alguna que otra carcajada condescendiente. Sonríe casi sintiéndose desamparada dentro de su propio hogar, cuando recuerda que eso es lo que es ella, lo que va inherente en su naturaleza, y lo que en definitiva, todo el mundo que se jacta de conocerla espera saber.

Todos creen saber que conocen a Sakura Haruno la buena samaritana que se ha ido de casa para no molestar a su padre recién casado. O, en su defecto a Sakura Haruno la estudiante brillante de medicina que cuida perros abandonados y viste como una hipster vagabunda porque no tiene dinero para comprarse unos Manolo´s o unas gafas de Dolce&Gavanna. Una gota gruesa y salada de sudor cae por la frente redonda de Sakura Haruno la que no es como todos creen que es, y su pelo color de fresa se le pega a la frente. El teclado de su ordenador está estallando en llamas con una mezcla de ira contenida y ese refreno recatado que tan bien aprendido tiene. Su vida no es del color de su cabello, pero ese pequeño dato solo lo conocen tres personas en su vida, y dos de ellas no pueden permitirse ir diciendo cosas indecorosas pues sus propias vidas son casi peores. Mientras teclea, Sakura sigue muy consciente de que si hablara más de la cuenta, podría terminar casi peor que Keira Knightley en Anna Kareninna. Por eso prefiere mantenerse silente, con el dolor y la voz cadenciosa de Cole Bringston susurrando como banda sonora de su biografía.

El padre de Sakura se enamoró de la inocente y brillante Misako Namikawa a la edad de diecinueve años. La familia de su padre estaba en la cúspide de la medicina, con tres brillantes y precoces jefes de las plantas de Cirugía de los hospitales más importantes de la región, y las ganancias de la familia no hicieron más que aumentar cuando su padre (con sus tiernos 25 años y un cuarto, su perilla rubia y sus ojos claros) había tendido una red densa y sobre su madre, apenas una becaria de medicina en prácticas. Se habían casado pronto y mal. Y a los cuatro años de matrimonio y con la planta de Cirugía del Hamilton´s Garden llena de pequeños bastardos de su marido con las enfermeras, Misako se había quitado de en medio saltando desde la última planta del hotel Richmond aún embarazada de Sakura.

Milagrosamente la niña nonata no sufrió daño, pero su madre no sobrevivió al impacto y Sakura salió pataleando y con la cara enrojecida del cuerpo ya muerto de su madre.

La prensa sensacionalista había tomado aquella noticia como si el vellocino de oro se le hubiera caído en las puertas de casa. Se tiraron como hienas hambrientas sobre aquella escandalosa noticia y, aún siendo un inocente bebé, Sakura recibió el impacto de la noticia como el choque de un meteoro.

Sakura era la viva imagen de su madre, su pelo era un manto fantasmal, que suave y sedoso, le caía en la frente a capas densas. Siempre mantenía una expresión semi desinteresada, ausente. Sus ojos de espesas pestañas miraban al vacío en un intento de parecer desapegada de la realidad (—Señorita no debe mirar así, es de mala educación, su padre se enfadará de nuevo). Y Sakura asentía, sonreía y luego, cuando nadie la miraba, volvía a perder la vista en el infinito.

—Tienes los ojos de la muerte.

Esa noche llovía a ráfagas, el agua estaba oscurecida y solo durante medio instante, las gotas suspendidas brillaban entre los jirones de tiniebla que se le escapaban a la luz de la luna. Sakura con doce años recientes recordaba como había entrado en aquel instituto pudiendo decir ya que Ino era su mejor amiga.

—Esos ojos tuyos son como espejos Sakura, corazón.

Sonriendo se percató de una figura sinuosa de largo cabello negro, como alas de cuervo, que en la entrada de la casa se mantenía imperecedera y gallarda, Sakura supo que, de alguna manera, aquella sombra tenía algo de macabro. El cielo se abría cuando el perfil calcáreo de una mujer muy bella se recortó contra la puerta negra.

—Tienes los ojos de la muerte, Sakura.

De alguna manera aquella noche el frío helador del desconocimiento y la certeza se juntaron dentro del corazón de la Sakura de quince años.

—Es usted tan buena niña.

Cuando la ama de cría dejo el cuarto, Sakura ya había florecido, sus pechos habían comenzado a crecer y sus caderas se ensancharon hasta que su cuerpo era un amasijo de pecas y carne blanca. Por las mañanas, antes de ir a clase, se acordaba de la mujer tenebrosa que todas las noches de lluvia esperaba en la puerta de entrada, y Sakura tendía a creer que era una figura fantasmal, salida del infierno y el corazón del fin del mundo, una parca o un ángel perdido. Algo que descompondría y rompería esa quietud incierta y quebradiza de (Sakura, qué buena eres. Muy bien Sakura, tus notas son dignas de tu padre. Oh, la pequeña del Señor Haruno es un prodigio, ¡toda una señorita! Que bien educada, que delicadeza, que corazón tan gentil) mentiras en las que se había criado.

—Sakura, que nombre tan bonito.

Su cara estaba cincelada en roca lunar, y sus ojos eran dos estrellas oscuras y radiantes a la misma vez. ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

—Hola.

La respuesta llegó sola, cuando su padre la echó del cuarto, y Sakura fue vagamente consciente de que la mujer no llevaba ropa encima.

(—Tiene los ojos de la muerte, señorita).

Su ama de llaves murió de un infarto, y Sakura supo que esa mujer estaba cincuenta por ciento equivocada.

_(Yo)_Sakura Haruno es la muerte.

.

Las gafas de vinilo le quedaban perfectas. Llevaba casi doce meses sin salir de su casa y su piel parecía sacada de la lavadora, impoluta, blanca y tan suave que si la tocabas más de la cuenta podría partirse. Unos leggins negros que eran como una segunda piel, unos tacones de quince centímetros y una capa espesa y suave de pintalabios rojo era todo lo que podría haber querido nunca.

—¡Corazón! —era Ino con dieciséis años. Sakura estaba recordando (de nuevo) la primera vez y la última que el corazón se le saltó del pecho—. ¿Y el mensaje de esta camiseta?

—_I´m entropy _—leyó, despacio y algo embriagada. Ino soltó una risita baja mientras los pendientes de sus orejas se balanceaban—. Quiere decir que tiendo al caos.

—Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti —Ino comenzó a morderse el labio inferior mientras su caderas se mecían al son de una melodía estremecedora y "i wanna do bad things with you" —. Ven Sakura, vamos a calentar a estos capullos hasta que les estallen los pantalones.

—Ino…—era una especie de advertencia, e implícito quedaba que Sakura no pretendía seguirle la corriente, pero de nuevo se preguntó ese "¿Qué quiero hacer de verdad"?

—Nadie nos conoce aquí, déjate de máscaras y baila conmigo —Ino se había quitado el collar y lo había colocado en sus brazos como un brazalete. Su pelo largo y rubio le barría la cara y marcaba el ahumado argénteo de sus ojos semi cerrados. Algo le palpitó a Sakura entre las piernas cuando Ino le lanzó un beso. Tragó saliva despacio y luego, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ino dejó de lado esa pantalla que llevaba encima (—Que buena niña es usted, señorita). Quería gritar que no había nadie allí que la conociera, que estaba empezando a gustarle dejarse llevar, y que no quería que nadie pensara que hacía lo que hacía porque lo esperaban de ella.

Sakura se besó con tres desconocidos mientras bailaba en la pista. Llevaba los tacones amarrados a las muñecas y el pelo le colgaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Ino y la agarró de las caderas mientras se movían sumergidas en una neblina de humo de tabaco y perfume caro, al son de la música y el latido lento y pesado de sus corazones. Las respiraciones bajas y suaves de Ino le acariciaban el cuello, sus manos blancas como mariposas la recorrían desde el ombligo has los labios en un caos ordenado de suspiros. Sus ojos estaban clavados los unos en los otros, y el secreto implícito de estar haciendo algo prohibido no hacía más que acrecentar la adrenalina, el siseo de la piel blanca contra la dorada de Ino, sus labios soltando bocanadas cálidas de humo perfumado, y los huesos, la sangre y los músculos tensándose al son de las notas graves de la canción en una tonada que prometía ser peligrosa. Casi ronroneaba embriagada por el ambiente cuando una mano helada la agarró de la muñeca y se dio de bruces contra unos ojos negros.

—Es usted la señorita más hermosa que he visto nunca —la boca del desconocido era más pálida que un suspiro, y sus dientes tan bonitos que Sakura no pudo evitar querer besarlos.

Las manos del tipo le bajaron hasta los codos, y apartándola de la pista, dieron contra el muro de ladrillo negro.

—¿No te dan miedo mis ojos? —sus pestañas oscuras estaban teñidas de rojo intenso, con grumos de negro y azul, un caleidoscopio infinito de colores dispares que se mezclaban.

—Son oscuros.

Sakura bizqueó soltando una risita.

—Son verdes.

El chico le alzó la barbilla y después le dio un beso suave entre las cejas.

—Son ojos que han visto la muerte —la voz suave y pausada del desconocido se le filtró por los oídos, estremeciéndola desde la las yemas de los dedos hasta los talones. Su respiración se amagó cuando, de forma casi inocente, acarició el puente de la nariz del chico, temblando. Tragó grueso cuando notó la carne blanda de los labios formar una media sonrisa. Aquella nariz tendría al menos cuatro inviernos más que ella— ¿Me equivoco?

La boca de Sakura se abrió, dibujando una perfecta "o". El cuerpo se le tensó desde el talón, en un escalofrío helador que llegó hasta su nuca. Se le escapó un quejido ahogado cuando el desconocido se inclinó más de dos palmos hasta sus mejillas y las besó.

—Tú… —el aire se le quedó en un limbo entre el pulmón derecho y la base de la lengua. Su cerebro, en cambio, operó a la velocidad del rayo.

_Lo sabe._

—Encantado de conocerla.

Cuando Ino encontró a Sakura, su maquillaje estaba esparcido por la cara, y tenía dos marcas preocupantes en los labios, como si se los hubiera mordido muy fuerte.

—Sabe quién soy

Ino solo pudo abrazarla, segundos antes de que empezara a llorar.

.

Sakura dejó la conclusión de la tesis terminada sobre la mesita supletoria del cuarto de las camas gemelas.

Ino y Karin estaban de nuevo con la música a todo volumen, bailando y con el suelo del salón lleno de botellas vacías de cerveza Doble Dumm.

—¡Corazón! —Ino le tiró del brazo mientras daban suaves vueltas en círculo—. Terroncito me dijo que su amigo el dientes había venido a verla, ¿no fue que los pillaste antes de que la cosa se pusiera turbia?

—¡Ino joder! —Karin volvía a ser un tornado de color rojo, le echó a Ino la mano al cuello y la hizo girar hasta que cayeron en el sofá—. Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada de eso.

Sakura se lanzó al sofá, cayendo sobre ellas como un aguacero.

—Karin, si se pegó con aquellos tipos fue por defender tu honor, todo un caballero. No lo habría esperado jamás de alguien como él.

—¡Un Hozûki de caballero de brillante armadura! Nadie lo diría conociendo su actitud —secundó Ino entre risas.

—¡¿Pero que brillante armadura ni qué niño muerto!? No os inventéis gilipolleces, si el cabeza de pez se ha peleado con ellos es porque le ha salido de las narices, no busquéis segundas intenciones.

—Querida mía, se le cae la baba cada vez que le devuelves la vista, en clase de Fundamentos la frentuda me dijo que no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Eso es muy cierto —Sakura alcanzó una de las botellas vacías mientras se acomodaban mejor en el sofá—. Y ese no fue el único momento, ¿te acuerdas cuando tu madre quemó la ropa que te dejaste en casa y solo te pudiste poner los pantalones de cuero aquellos?

Karin enrojecía por momentos.

—¿Esos que me hacían parecer un tonel de cherrios?

—Ajá.

—¿Y bien?

—No te quitaba ojo, y cuando terminó la clase, se fue corriendo al servicio, Naruto me contó que se metió en un compartimiento privado, y eso no es normal. Yahiko me contó que se siente muy orgulloso de sus partes privadas y que si puede, presume de ellas.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —Karin se elevó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—. Además, puede que una de esas tías a las que se tira estuviera esperándolo dentro.

Ino negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Naruto me aseguró que no, que estuvo, ya sabes —Sakura simuló el gesto de estar acariciando algo de forma cilíndrica—. Cascándosela.

Ino soltó una estruendosa carcajada que pronto contagió a Karin, hasta que la propia Sakura terminó en el suelo conteniéndose la risa.

—De todas formas cariño, deberías darle una oportunidad al pobre chico. Vale que de un poco de grima con esos dientes que tiene, pero es mono y se nota que se preocupa por ti.

Karin se secó las lágrimas de risa.

—Es mi amigo de la infancia, no puedo imaginarme teniendo algo con él… .

Sakura enarcó una ceja, dudosa.

—Tal vez te atrae pero aún no lo sabes…quiero decir, un sentimiento latente.

—¡Já! Mis sentimientos por él se basan en querer partirle la cara a golpes. Desde que éramos niños siempre nos hemos llevado a matar.

—¿No sabes eso de "los que se pelean se desean"?

Karin negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que yo deseo es patearle las tripas. Siempre se mete con lo que hago, llevo puesto o pienso. Y no hace más que llamarme Zanahoria, y fea, y horrible. A veces quiero matarlo tanto que me da hasta miedo.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

—Corazón, los tíos son seres tan sencillos que te sorprendería lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser —Ino rebuscó en su bolsillo del pantalón hasta dar con el encendedor—. Son tan fáciles como este mechero, ¿ves?

Ino prendió el aparato y una ligera llama salió del interior.

—Si lo tocas un poco y se enciende…lo tienes en el bolsillo. Tan fácil como eso.

—Por eso la cerda sacó un diez en clase de Gramática. Las alusiones sexuales se le dan de lujo.

—¡Oye! —sonó ofendida…y la vez, muy halagada. Se volvió hacia Karin—. ¿Entiendes ahora Terroncito? Si le tocas y se "enciende" sabrás que siente algo por ti. Al menos sexualmente, y créeme que si atraes de esa forma a algún tío, tendrás al menos un setenta por ciento de sus sentimientos en tu vagina.

—Mierda, me duele decirlo, pero la cerda es toda una experta en estas cosas.

Karin suspiró.

—Hasta me lo he creído y todo… .

—No te cuesta nada probarlo, Karin. Puede que si lo intentas con él y responde favorablemente, termine gustándote.

—No te pases Sakura… . Eso ya son palabras mayores.

—No, no. Tú piénsalo bien, si tienes algo con Suigetsu, siendo un amigo de hace tanto, te sentirás más cómoda con él y recuperes algo de tu auto estima.

—Muy cierto, corazón. Además, no estaríamos discutiendo este asunto si no te molestara, y si te molesta es que te hace sentirte insegura…lo que me lleva a preguntarme si de verdad ese Suigetsu te resulta tan insoportable como nos haces creer.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez no le soportas porque lo que te dice te dice te jode de verdad.

Karin reflexionó sus palabras con cuidado. Suigetsu había estado en su vida desde que tenía memoria, y siempre, siempre la había estado estorbando. Cuando estaban en segundo grado la había manchado el vestido nuevo y la había chillado delante de toda la clase que parecía una cerda embutida y gorda. Karin le había cruzado la cara de un guantazo tan fuerte que le había sentado de culo en el suelo. La segunda gran humillación fue cuando el primer curso de preparatoria le había robado su carta de confesión de amor para un chico de otro curso, y la había pegado en el tablón de anuncio de notas del colegio. Cuando se recuperó de las lágrimas le había buscado y al encontrarle le había pegado tan fuerte que se había roto los nudillos de la mano derecha. Karin estaba tan enfadada que no le volvió a hablar hasta dos años después, a pesar de las disculpas que le había estado pidiendo. Por su decimosexto cumpleaños le había hecho una tarta que, a pesar del horrible sabor, los había reconciliado. Karin pensó de que ahí en adelante no volvería a insultarla, pero sus palabras burlonas no había hecho más que aumentar y aumentar con el paso de los años, y cuando Karin pensaba que se libraba de él para entrar en la universidad, casi se tira por un acantilado al saber que su maldito tormento estaba matriculado en su mismo grado. Con los años pasando tan rápido y de manera tan cercana, Karin apenas había apreciado los cambios de Suigetsu, era obvio que había crecido y que, según sus compañeras de clase, estaba bueno, pero Karin no se veía capaz de apreciar este dato con toda la objetividad que el asunto requería, tal vez porque cada vez que lo miraba no veía más que a un niñato malcriado y burlón, y no al hombre que había tras esa percepción. Por eso, aquella noche cuando se metió en la cama y los brazos de Ino la rodearon, sintió el doloroso peso de la verdad cuando, al imaginar que esos brazos pertenecían a su peor pesadilla, el corazón se le aceleraba y el hueco entre sus piernas casi rugía.

Karin tragó pesado antes quitarse las gafas.

—Estoy jodida.

Aún no era consciente de hasta qué punto.

.

.

Fin 3/?


	4. clearing

**nota**. antes que nada, siento el retraso, pero las partes de Ino me hacen quebrar la cabeza más de lo que desearía. estoy a reventar de trabajos y estudios y aún no llega lo peor. _**ethereal my love**_, aquí está, mas vale tarde que nunca, dicen.

Disfrutadlo.

_**Dedicado especialmente a**_: Sadie Perdida Malfoy, lixy-chan, , Annie Yue y Llanca. Por ser unos amores enormes y leeros esta mierda mental.

3.

—Quiero quererte en un mundo sin fin, ni principio. Pero el querer es el principio, y el fin es querer saltar al abismo.

.

It's in the water baby,  
It's in the pills that pick you up,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in the special way we fuck,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in your family tree,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's between you and me.

.

.

La neblina era espesa y aromática. El suelo helado y húmedo sonaba cada vez que Ino caminaba sobre él, despacio, deslizándose. Sus huesos de pájaro pendían colgados de una cuerda invisible, y atada al cielo, Ino Yamanaka escuchaba el timbre nostálgico de la que sería su última canción. Su boca entreabierta, sonriente, bullía con una sonrisa que condenaría al desastre a toda civilización moderna. El dorado de su piel destellaba en la suave penumbra como el velo de una diosa ignota, sus uñas de un verde musgo, se definían con trazos gruesos y luego, despacio y casi con tino, perfilaban el delicado contorno de su figura: costilla, codo, costilla. En un rítmico tintineo sin principio ni fin, que las inducía a la somnolencia y la dejadez.

Observarla así, tan fuera de si misma que casi no la reconocían, producía en Karin una sensación de desazón y en Sakura, una de contento absoluto. La voz cadenciosa y espesa de Marina Diamondis inundaba el baño del tercer piso mientras Ino, hipnotizada, bailaba.

—No entiendo nada —Karin flotaba en la enorme bañera, el aire aromático por los cosmétidos de Sakura impregnaban hasta el tuétano, y así, tan relajada, era capaz de canalizar mejor sus pensamientos—. Os juro que vendería mi riñón para averiguar que se le pasa por la cabeza al idiota de Suigetsu.

A unos pocos metros de Ino, enjabonándose el pelo, Sakura escuchaba la letra de la canción, inmersa en una reflexión bastante inocua e infantil sobre Karin y sus problemas afectivos.

—Quieres decir, ¿a parte de tu vagina? —Ino parecía de vuelta en el mundo real. Una película brillante recubría su desnudez, y esa sonrisa de "me sé el mundo de memoria" cincelada en sus rasgos neblinosos—. Porque cariño, eso es obvio que lo tiene bien en mente.

Ino simuló el movimiento de una mano masturbando un pene imaginario.

—Joder…

—¿Qué pasa? Es obvio que si anda detrás de ti y tú no le cedes terreno, el pobre tendrá que matarse a pajas, ¿me equivoco?

—Ino —Sakura no pudo evitar regañarla.

—No, si yo no digo que no tengas razón y tal vez solo quiere…ya sabes —soltando otro suspiro frustrado, Karin se sumergió en el agua en un movimiento.

Ino se desplazó cual fantasma hasta alcanzar a Sakura, y sacándole una sonrisa asustada, le masajeó la espalda y el cuero cabelludo, deslizando sus manos por la tierna piel de la clavícula, más blanca de lo que debería ser legal.

—El Terroncito está por los huesos de ese dientes —Ino apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sakura, abatida—. Nuestra ex—virgen se nos hace mayor, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando se vaya de aquí? No habrá nadie que me preste lencería…y la tuya es horrenda, no te ofendas querida.

—No me ofendo Cerda, tranquila —desembarazándose de ella, Sakura se incorporó metiéndose bajo la lluvia helada que caía desde la alcachofa de ducha sobre su cabeza—. Y eso de que es horrible, creo que Sasuke no estaría de acuerdo.

Ino arrugó los labios.

—¡Já! Lo que diga el depravado de tu novio me lo paso yo por las narices, corazón —y cruzándose de brazos, Ino saltó a la bañera dónde Karin remaba a la deriva, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Ino joder! Me ha entrado agua en los ojos, ¡escuece de la re ostia! —el grito angustiado de Karin resonó por todo el baño.

—¡Ay lo siento Terroncito! Ven, ven, que te aclaro enseguida.

Sakura repasó la silueta de las burbujas de jabón que se borraban sobre su piel, temerosa de que cuando desaparecieran, también ella lo haría. El miedo visceral a desaparecer siempre había estado ahí, latente en su pecho, esperando el momento propicio aparecer y desequilibrarla. Destruirla porque al fin y al cabo, ella venía del vacío, de la muerte. Se repasó los labios con la lengua, despacio, dándose cuenta de que poco le importaba ya tragarse el jabón que allí pudiera haberse quedado, tal vez si comía demasiado moriría.

Agitó la cabeza y salió de la sala de baños, con una toalla enroscada al cuerpo, su lata de cocacola de cereza en la otra, y el móvil metido en el escote. Fuera, en la azotea del edificio a las doce menos veinte de la noche, el aire caliente le despejó las ideas muy despacio. Decir que Sakura era propensa a la melancolía sería ser demasiado ingenuo, ella tendía a perderse en un futuro no muy lejano, más alagueño y en definitiva, un sitio que pudiera decir quién era ella sin etiquetas. Un sitio en el que pudiera hacer de Sakura Haruno sin temer a que la tacharan de ser buena niña, buena aprendiza, buena novia, excéntrica. Le dio un sorbo largo a su cocacola, sintiendo el burbujeo intenso del líquido deslizársele por la garganta, con un murmullo que iría a morir en su estómago.

Sakura quería ser ella sin que nadie esperase algo de sus formas.

El móvil vibró despacio entre sus pechos aún húmedos. Sorbió el último resto del bote y respondió sin mirar el número. Sabía de sobra quién estaría al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

Al otro lado de la línea, Sakura escuchó una risa grave y casi gutural.

—Si te lo dijera, no me creerías.

Sakura le sonrió a la noche estrellada con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sorpréndeme.

Se hizo un silencio largo y elocuente. Casi compacto.

—Quería escuchar tu voz.

Ante aquello, Sakura sintió una chispa incómoda a la altura de sus costillas.

—Oh.

Se sintió súbitamente pequeña, frágil. Como si de repente volviera a tener quince años, y estuviera un poco bebida, con los tacones en las muñecas y la sonrisa inmadura pintada en la cara. Sakura quería ver esos dientes tan perfectos, quería acariciarle la cara despacio, y deslizar su manos por una espalda que prometía ser más cálida que en su recuerdo.

La Sakura que recordaba era lánguida como un suspiro y ligera como un pensamiento. Ese era el tipo de mujer que no esperaba de calificativos, y que las expectativas ajenas le caían resbalando por la piel hasta el suelo.

Él no volvió a hablar, pero Sakura podía escuchar su respiración lenta y calmada al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Buenas noches, y gracias por llamar. Sé que estás muy ocupado.

Sakura podía imaginarle sonriéndole al teléfono.

—Nunca es un problema llamar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —pestañeó de más cuando aquella última frase salió de su garganta, arañándola—. No trabajes demasiado.

—Que descanses.

Después ya hubo silencio. Ni respiración ni pensamiento huecos, Sakura supo que el había colgado, que siempre colgaba tras desearla que descansara, pero aún y así, aquella vez estaba doliendo de verdad.

Las estrellas la vieron llorar, silente y estática, su rosto un imperecedero retrato del más profundo anhelo, pero sobre todo (y más que nada), esas palabras tan devastadoras.

—_Que descanses_ (buenas noches, Sakura).

Sonaban _tan_ diferentes.

.

Ino padecía una dolencia cuya certeza radicaba en el tiempo atmosférico. El sol del verano pegaba bien fuerte dentro de su cuerpo vaporoso, y era tan delgada y transparente como una espiga de trigo, por eso, Ino vencía al viento doblándose, deformándose ante su fuerza. Recuperándose segundos después y dejando de ser un monstruo precioso que no tenía cosas mejores que hacer que pinchar la superficie de tu coherencia con un alfiler maldito. Ino era indescifrable e independiente de una manera terrible y confusa. Había aprendido de nena chica que en la vida, las medias tintas no te llevaban a ninguna parte y que los problemas, por otro lado, parecían surgirte de la nada al menor descuido. Por eso cuando su madre cayó enferma después de que se fuera mayo, la Ino niña, con sus muñecas, sus magulladuras y sus traumas, había decidido que ya era hora de que la castigaran.

Rompió el jarrón de la entrada de la casa, y diez millones de dólares se fueron aleteando entre porcelana y cristal de bohemia.

Paf.

Una bofetada y después, por la noche, un mimo desgarrado y quebrado en su oído (amore, eres tan bonita). Ino se dormía escuchando una perorata quimérica y tenebrosa, que, incluso en las noches más calientes, lograba dejarla helada. Su mamá había sido bailarina de ballet y fumaba como una obsesa porque decía que así podía bailar más bonito. Por eso siempre que su mama la besaba en la mejilla, una mezcla entre perfume de bergamota y tabaco, la penetraba en la nariz y nunca la abandonaba. El día que la dijeron que no era muy normal haberse roto el tobillo siete veces en dos años, la mamá de Ino comenzó a irse desvaneciendo, poco a poco, como papel mojado por la lluvia. Hasta que el cáncer devoró sus huesos y la carne blanda y frágil se agrietaba inexorable sobre el colchón de plumas.

Paf. Paf.

Las dos bofetadas siguientes fueron un día antes de que su mamá muriera. Quemó la biblioteca porque no le gustaba que su papá le hiciera aquellas cosas horribles a las limpiadoras y mucamas. (¿Sabes, Sakura? Puedo pegarte sin remordimientos porque tu entiendes esta ira tan zorra que tengo dentro. Y bueno, nuestros padres son horribles, ¿cierto?). La pillaron y aquellos dos golpes no fueron ni la mitad de horribles que las noches que los continuaron. En la penumbra de su cuarto de azúcar, sedas y tules, Ino dormitaba con el susurro ahogado de un monstruo más horrible que su reflejo acechándola. El aliento espeso y blando le caía como una lluvia desconcertante sobre el estómago y ni cerrando los ojos podía evitar sentirse como vomitando toda la galaxia. Un hedor a piel descompuesta y cuerno quemado le erizaba la piel y le marcaba los huesos de la mandíbula hasta que, muy de mañana, el sol rayaba el cristal y aquel monstruo horrendo se retornaba a su caparazón, con la muda promesa del retorno pintado en los rasgos.

Su madre se llamaba Evangeline Boubert, y era francesa y muy, muy rica. Su padre se había encaprichado de ella y después de seducirla, la había dejado un regalito en la tripa con el nombre de Ino. Le pusieron ese nombre horrendo porque así contrastrastaría con su seguro, hermoso rosto. Ino era bonita por dentro y por fuera hasta que un día decidió que ella quería ser como su madre.

—¿Sabes, tesoro? —le dijo su madre un día en que la luna entraba por la ventana. Su cara estaba abotargada, y sobre el mueble había una capa de plumas—. Mami tiene un nombre hermoso, pero en verdad es muy fea por dentro. Quiero que cuando yo ya no esté seas mala, muy mala, ¿me oyes? Así nadie querrá hacerte daño jamás. ¿Entiendes vida mía?

—¿Cosas malas mami?

—Si, cosas malas. Tan malas como puedas imaginarlas.

Y de alguna forma idiota, aquello llevó a que Ino tomara la costumbre de castigar a todos los que la rodeaban.

La tercera vez que su padre la abofeteó, fue la ve en que Ino se durmió en el salón de clases y le dieron un par de besos inocentes entre las piernas.

—Papa, ¡no mires! —se tapaba la cara con una mano, y debajo sonreía solo de pensar en lo que aquello acarrearía.

Por la noche se abrió de piernas, pero cuando la espuma le salía por la boca y su cuerpo se tensó tanto que pensó que iba a romperse y morir, un señor con barba y bata dijo que ella estaba defectuosa.

—Adiós papa —tenía doce años y medio—. Te odio.

Tenía mucho camino por andar, y Sakura aún no era parte de su mundo.

.

Cuando Sakura la pegó y la tiró al suelo en noveno grado, Ino ya había tenido la primera regla, y sus pechos estaban más crecidos que los de las niñas de otras clases. Luego pasó algo dudoso, y Sakura lloraba porque era una idiota y ella pensaba que era muy bonita y quería ser su amiga, así que dejara por favor de ser una perra con ella.

Ino se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja derecha, se limpió la sangre del labio inferior, y le arrancó un diente de león a la madre tierra para dárselo a Sakura.

—Vale Sakura, seremos amigas. Pero seguiré siendo mala con todo el resto del planeta, ¿vale?

Un sollozo ahogado.

—No te voy a dejar, que lo sepas, Cerdita.

.

Ino no pudo evitar sentirse atraída de manera sexual por Sakura. Siempre la había observado sentarse en la silla y se sabía el número exacto de segundos y centésimas en los que sus tendones y músculos se agitaban, eléctricos y precisos, y la movía con ese tic nerviosos de saberse observada. Ino había estado concebida para existir y que su pensamiento postrero pasara a formar parte de la memoria de desconocidos con fajos de billetes en los bolsillos y ningún escrúpulo en su mente. Fue por eso que decidió, en algún punto de su vida, acoger a Sakura y así, poder ambas aprender lo puta que podía ser la vida sin alguien a quien aferrarte. Empezó a sentarse junto a ella y la manía de soplarle la nuca antes de buscar la carne blanda de su cuello se hizo preludio de todo un ritual en el que, la aún inocente Sakura, fingía no enterarse de que su amiga cruzaba las piernas para evitar buscar ese punto caliente y húmeda entre ellas. Las mejillas de Ino se tornaban rojas y sus dientes formaban una sonrisa prístina que deslumbraría al sol. Pero es por eso que el tiempo atmosférico era parte vital de su anatomía.

—¿Sabes, Sakura? Algún día te contaré cómo devoré al sol —y se hundía en su pelo para desear aún más fuerte en respirarla—. Hasta entonces, no tienes permitido dejarme, ¿vale?

Un día después Sakura conoció a ese tipo que tenía ropa mortuoria sobre la viva imagen de sus ojos, como tizones oscuros. Ino quiso morirse un poco cuando Sakura le puso el ojo encima y sus mejillas se tornaron color manzana de Blancanieves.

Ino quemó todos los libros sobre princesas en la biblioteca y la expulsaron por un mes del instituto. Cuando se durmió pensando en el monstruo y de una manera horrible, añorando el calor de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, anhelando un aliento quebrado que beberse en la penumbra. Una mano tibia a la que agarrarse.

Aquella noche, Ino juró que nunca dejaría sola a Sakura.

.

Que Ino odiara a Sasuke no era nada nuevo para Karin, ella misma le tenía un poco de ojeriza a aquel sujeto. Después de que primero la rechazara y después lamiera sus heridas, no gustó a ninguna, pero ambas tuvieron que tragar el que aquel sujeto se pasara el 36% del tiempo dentro del apartamento. Ino estaba celosa de manera irracional, y un día entró en cólera porque Sasuke se había comido sus frijoles y había dejado la mantequilla destapada.

—¿Qué tipo de problema mental tienes, estúpido? —le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo—. Si vuelves a tocar algo de esta puta nevera, te juro que te mato, ¿me oyes?

Sasuke tenía esa pansimornia típica de los que se creen capaces de todo.

—Tranquilízate.

Aquello solo la exaltó, y cuando estaba por saltarle a la yugular y masacrarlo, Sakura estaba con sus stockings y esa falda diminuta sobre las piernas y una pose de "mama ha llegado, prepárense" pintada en las facciones.

Las gafas de Karin le resbalaban por la nariz y su aliento olía a cocacola de cereza.

—Ino, tranquila —y luego le susurraba palabras dulces en el oído y le acariciaba el pelo. Aquella era su arma mortal. Luego Karin se aparecía apoyada en el quicio de la puerta y su maldito pelo rojo la sumía de nuevo el dolor creciente de saberse entre dos paredes ineludibles. Ellas eran su refugio seguro—. Karin, llévate a Ino a dar un paseo, creo que no se encuentra bien.

—Terroncito, mejor vámonos —alzaba la barbilla despacio y segura, y le echaba a Sasuke una MIRADA abrasadora—. No queremos molestar, ¿verdad que no, corazón?

Karin soltaba un gruñido ininteligible y después entrelazaba su brazo al de Ino para salir de la cocina.

Ino quería gritarle a aquel estúpido prepotente que él no era quien creía que era para Sakura, pero entonces recordaba que había prometido no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, y le volvía a doler el corazón como el infierno.

—Ese tipo es un idiota —el sol del verano pegaba sobre sus cabezas cuando salieron a la calle a dar un paseo—. Te juro que no sé que mierdas le vi, en serio. Tiene un puñetero palo de tres metros metido por el culo.

Ino rió ante la ocurrencia de Karin, y le apretó un moflete con la mano libre.

—No sé. Solo te puedo decir que algún día encontrará la horma de su zapato, y créeme que estaré ahí para verlo caer.

—Ack, eso suena justo como tú —comentó Karin.

—Tesoro —Ino se abanicó el pelo rubio—. Eso es exactamente lo que soy.

Karin sabía de sobra que sus palabras eran verdaderas, y por eso no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío penetrarle por la espina.

Ino era aterradora, y sabía que podía ser inclemente y cruel si se lo proponía.

.

Era casi mediados de septiembre y el sol se iba tornando cada vez más débil, y aún así Ino sudaba, con las manos metidas en de la tierra húmeda de la enorme jardinera en la que dos frondosos brotes de orquídeas le acariciaban la piel. El pelo largo y rubio estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, llevaba unos pantalones de lino azules, unas tenis blancas y una camiseta de mangas cortas también blanca. El delantal de la Floristería Seventh Heaven, de un azul pálido, estaba manchado de tierra, y sus mejillas y su frente tenían gruesas gotas de sudor, que salado, bajaba hasta su barbilla redonda. Estar en contacto con la tierra mojada siempre la despejaba la mente. Le gustaba el ambiente amigable y el aroma de las flores de la tienda, y aunque el trabajo era a tiempo parcial y la paga no muy jugosa, Ino se pasaba las mañanas hundida entre flores, esquejes, arbustos y frondosas plantas de hojas multicolores y espesas. Su mente divergente se centraba en la tierra y su imaginación volátil pasaba a condensarse, formando volutas de felicidad en las que lo único que necesitaba era su boca para atrapar el aire, y las plantas y su tacto sedoso para sonreir.

Escucha un carraspeo tímido.

—¿Si, puedo ayudarle? —se levanta secándose las manos en el delantal. Entonces levanta la vista y tuerce un poco la cabeza—. ¿Qué desea?

Es un chico con gafas de sol con la postura arqueada y las manos delicadas, cayendo laxas sobre el tronco de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Ino lo catalogan como interesantemente asocial, pues el temblequeo incierto de sus músculos delata vergüenza oculta bajo una aparente estoicidad de la que obvio carece.

—Um.

Ino duda y da medio paso atrás, busca el dispensador de toallitas para los trabajadores y se limpia las manos aún sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿No sabe que flores quiere? Tal vez estas sean de su gusto —señala una pequeña maceta con geranios—. Son resistentes y sus flores son hermosas, ¿le gustan?

El chico se hunde por lo hombros y se recoloca las gafas con nerviosismo.

—N-No…verás, yo buscaba una muy concreta —esas manos tan bonitas que tenía comenzaron a moverse nerviosas, de un lado a otro—. L-la flor de la mostaza…

Los ojos de Ino brillaron con algo de interés.

—Nos quedan dos, ¿quiere la que está por florecer, o quiere esta que ya tiene flores?

El desconocido tiene una mano hacia Ino, ella parpadea de confusión y deja que un setenta por ciento de su fuerza se desvanezca ante el gélido frescor de aquella otra mano, grande. La palma de la mano de Ino queda boca arriba y el desconocido le traza unas líneas tenues y suaves desde la punta de los dedos, hasta dónde comienza la muñeca.

El aire la abandona medio instante, y fija sus ojos en las gafas oscuras.

—Me llevo ambas.

Ino tiembla cuando le suelta la mano.

—M-muy bien —se gira preguntándose qué maldita sea ha sido aquello, y que si aquel tipo con manos expertas y maneras trémulas volverá a la tienda.

—Que tenga un buen día —su voz es débil cuando habla.

El desconocido inclina levemente la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Se encuentra a si misma queriendo que vuelva tan fuerte, que ni la tierra la saca de sus pensamientos.

.

Baby, you´ve forgetten to breath and now your entirely dead.

.

Los recuerdos de Sakura eran una mezcla semi caótica de polvo, marfil y perfume de mujer. Pasó sus primeros doce años de vida viviendo en una mansión apartada del mundo, con las flores del jardín y una mucama llamada Alexia que le guardaba la espalda en la noche. Mientras recuerda lánguidamente, Sakura se mete el cigarro en la boca y le deja una indeleble marca de carmín rojo en la culata. Se pierde dentro de su memoria, sumergida, recuerda de nuevo los ojos como tizones en una cara blanca, con una sonrisa culpable, de saberse en el momento menos indicado y con las manos manchadas. Se ve a si misma con siete años y un vestido plumoso y de blanco impoluto, con la música rota del piano aún batiendo en el silencio, en ese imperecedero segundo en que el infinito y la quietud se besan la boca. El chico con las manos de fantasma se levanta del sillón y se desplaza hasta dos metros los separan.

—Hola _—_Sakura lo dice tan bajito que apenas se escucha a si misma. Tiene esa cortesía propia de las nenas tímidas y bien criadas. Levanta una mano y le ofrece una golosina_—_. ¿Quieres? Son de fresa y arándano.

Y cuando el niño hace un gesto y le brillan los dientes, Sakura piensa que qué bonitos son, y que graciosos.

—Gracias, señorita es usted muy amable.

Y la Sakura de siete años se sonroja y se esconde dentro de las pompas del vestido, toda inmadurez y algarabía, que se reflejan en las mejillas coloreadas de intenso rojo. Se le aparece un ángel entre los ojos cuando la mano del niño que no es tan niño le acaricia la mejilla con la yema del dedo.

Entonces es cuando es inevitable que se acaba de enamorar por el resto de su vida.

—Hijo _—_es la señora del pelo como alas de cuervo y los ojos como caparazones de escarabajo. La está mirando bonito, desde su vestido negro y sus tacones de terciopelo_—_. Despídete, nos marchamos ya.

Le sonríe a Sakura, y luego el niño con los dientes más bonitos del planeta, se inclina por esa cintura que parece a punto de quebrarse, le agarra la mano diminuta y sudorosa, y le planta un beso ligero sobre la piel vibrante.

—Un placer, señorita _—_le enseña la golosina roja, impoluta y brillante. Luego se la guarda en el bolsillo_—_ Que pase usted un buen día.

La actual Sakura de veinte años sigue fumando cuando la mano de Sasuke se le cuela por debajo del pañuelo del cuello.

—Sa-ku-ra _—_un beso poco premeditado se le calza en la coronilla cuando aún percibe esos dientes blancos tan lejos que apenas puede perfilarlos, y tan cerca que sentirlos es un dolor amargo.

Se ha puesto uno de esos vestidos beige de Ino, y unas romanas sin tacón y de tiras hasta las rodillas. Tiene el cuello con marcas de dedos y por eso usa el pañuelo, como venganza contra su propio karma por joderla en las mañanas. Sakura y su pitillera forrada en cuero marrón, fuma agitando un café macchiato con los pensamientos perdidos en su infancia.

Sasuke la mira como si quisiera atravesar ese barrera polvorosa y comerse los pensamientos que la fluyen desde el cuello (bombom, su corazón late) hasta el cráneo, rodeado de mullido y suave cabello rosado.

—Hoy leí a Nietzsche y creo que ese cabrón tiene toda la razón del mundo —el humo nacarado del tabaco sale de entre los dientes de Sakura, y sonríe de lado, con el dolor aún latiéndole en la sien—.Ne, Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?

—¿Sobre qué en concreto? —es de una sutileza nata aquella red que Sasuke tiende con soltura, casi parece haber nacido para embaucar y mentir, sus ojos son ilegales y de una manera que a Sakura se le hace difícil poder resistirse.

Su relación es difusa y se cimenta en una inexorable y densa atracción sexual. Son absorbentes el uno con el otro, y en la cama implosionan como una bomba de neutrógeno. Se destrozan el uno al otro, muerden rompen y desgarran, es una pasión que erosiona y revienta lo que toca. A Sasuke le gusta que Sakura parezca dulce e inocente, pero que arañe como una tigresa en la cama, y a Sakura que Sasuke se de aires y que luego siempre se quede debajo le toca la fibra sensible. Encajan de una manera poco previsible y muy candente, pero sus personalidades fuera del catre van por senderos diferentes, y su relación queda desdibujada de manera imprecisa tanto en espacio como en tiempo. Sería mentira de las gordas decir que Sasuke no disfruta de las conversaciones largas y tendidas sobre la metafísica del caos que le puebla la cabeza, o que Sakura reniegue de leer juntos a Faoucault como si no hubiera mañana junto a las farolas de cristal del parque Oeste, pero ahí termina el prisma perfecto. Falta esa chispa que toda relación tiene, ese candor al final del túnel, una luz distinta y sin duda el fragor de una buena discusión.

Porque Sasuke y Sakura no discuten. Se acuestan y con eso parece ser suficiente, se gritan en silencio y después, de mañana y con el sol colándose por la ventana, todo el rencor y la ira acumulados se diluyen hasta ser una certeza etérea sobre la que pensar entre tedio y locura.

—¿Quieres saber? —los ojos de Sakura, tan verdes, tan tibios y blandos, parecen contener toda la incertidumbre del mundo, y a la par, ser tan certeros como una bala de estaño directa a la sien. De un cariz aterrador y pulsante que enerva y confunde. Sakura tiene tantas cara que apenas sabe si es ella la misma que la miró desde el espejo el día anterior—. No me creo que te estés haciendo el tonto, de verdad que no.

Sasuke no sabe negar, y Sakura es uno de sus pocos puntos flacos. Es su dolor y su placer, y piensa que sin un poco de ambos, se habría ido al extranjero a ser una maldito cabrón antes que quedarse de brazos echados en su casa. Pero Sakura está al tanto de todo y le da caprichos y lo malcría tanto, que al fin del día se siente tan dolido y asqueado de si mismo, que quiere matarse contra el asfalto. La sociopatía de Sasuke delimita la zona de confort en la que se mueve en su día a día. Es una delgada línea entre el contacto físico con desconocidos, y que le miren demasiado fijamente. Termina a golpes y siempre lo sacan de los apuros los amigos cercanos. Naruto suele comerse sus golpes errados en las peleas, pero el estúpido dobe siempre le devuelve una sonrisa de "soy tu puto mejor amigo, y aguantar tus mariconadas es mi deber, idiota". Sasuke piensa que Naruto debe ser gay, porque no es normal tener tantas amigas y seguir siendo virgen con 21 años. Una vez le Naruto le dio un beso en la boca y estuviero sin hablarle dos meses. Sasuke no había puesto pegas ni había reaccionado asqueado ante aquello a aquello, pero Naruto parecía consciente de sus acciones perturbadas, y lo rehuía con dolor y las mejillas coloreadas como manzanas.

Naruto era gay. (y él un maldito hipster bisexual). Tal vez.

Se centró de nuevo en la conversación cuando el perfume de Sakura se pareció demasiado al de otra mujer.

—Te juro, Sakura.

Siente un pánico abrumador durante medio segundo, y se replantea por primera vez porqué ella lo ha llamado a esa hora, ese día y en ese preciso término inconcluso de su existencia. Recuerda que hace exactamente siete meses de aquel incidente, del suceso que lo llevó a buscar a Sakura y meterse entre sus bragas buscando algo más que calor humano.

Autosatisfacción y nada menos que doce mil asqueroso dólares.

Oh, pero Sakura es tan bonita, delicada y trémula, que casi se sabe el mundo como la palma de su mano.

Sasuke sabe de alguna forma lo que Sakura le está preguntando, pero se niega a creer que haya descubierto sus maquinaciones.

Duele cuando ve ese amargo destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos negros. Sasuke nunca ha sabido jactarse de sus demencias con educación, el prefiere chillárselas a algún pobre diablo a la cara, mientras se inclina sobre sus huesos pálidos y le sacude hasta amoratarse los nudillos y sentir la cara tibia de Sakura sobre su faz descompuesta.

—No sabes mentir, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura sonrió porque las ganas de llorar estaban llamando muy fuerte, y afuera el día se tornaba oscuro por momentos.

(Era la tercera vez en su vida que se alegraba de saber mentir.)

.

—Follemos, Zanahoria —lo dice tan serio, que Karin no puede creerse que de verdad haya dicho aquello… . _Eso_. Eso que la da tanto miedo porque en verdad se muere porque pase pero ella es demasiado "voy a patearte como me toques asqueroso" y lleva rímel caro y ese lápiz de labios marrones y las mejillas como dos manzanas tupidas y aterciopeladas. El libro yace sobre sus manos, sus dedos largos de uñas rojas se crispan cuando duda entre desgarrarlo o taparse con la vergüenza que se la está devorando entera. Pero es real, tan real como que están respirando y la cara de Suigetsu está tan cerca que podría levantar la mano y perfilar su barbilla, blanca y tersa sobre el hueso. Tiembla como una maldita hoja cuando la cama cruje y la cara (aldhfajhsgdf) se acerca hasta que cuenta las pestañas (una, dos, tres…mil una), se atraganta con el aire y bate los párpados contra el vacío. Quiere cerrar los ojos y que al menos alguien la bese en condiciones pero—eres el maldito cara de Pez, ¡Por Jesús Cristo—pero la voz se le ha ido de vacaciones y no quiere volver. Se ha llevado su razón, y ahora está hecha un ovillo de nervios, le duele el corazón y le tiembla hasta la maldita sangre. Pero no la besa, y cuando Karin abre los ojos y se fija en la cicatriz del labio superior de Suigetu (esa que le hizo ella cuando estaban en décimo grado y él la había llamado vaca) sabe que está perdida. Así que se resigna y no espera bajo ningún concepto que él vuelva a hablar, así. Tan bajo, tan delicado, como si temiera asustarla o quebrarla con palabras (Idiota, ya lo hiciste, jódeme de una puta vez –oh, pero no lo dice.) —. ¿Sabes Zanahoria? Si yo hubiera sido el primero habría sido distinto.

—Ahck —Karin suelta un gorjeo bajo y atragantado cuando la boca húmeda de Suigetsu le baja por el hueso de la barbilla y se queda en el cuello vagando, despacio, dejando un rastro salado y perturbador. Karin casi ronronea cuando sube hasta su oreja, y luego, se pone rígida cuando la lengua se le cuela en el hueco tras la oreja. Le agarra del hombro con mano lánguida y se queja con voz queda—. Q-que coño es esto, cara de pez.

Levita hasta el techo cuando escucha su risa grave y cavernosa rebotarle contra las costillas, una por una y sin olvidarse notas graves en el camino.

—Esto, Zanahoria —levanta las manos hasta su cara, y desde aquella perspectiva percibe a la perfección el hueso de su clavícula trasnlucir sobre la piel (fuck). "Esto es lo peor". No recuerda que su cara fuera tan chico-sexy-con-ojos-bonitos, y Karin pasa a darse cuenta de que puede, y tal vez sea irrevocable, que siempre ha estado prendada de ese capullo y que no hay manera de que pueda sacárselo de la cabeza porque entonces ella ya estaría echada a perder hasta el fin del mundo. Karin vuelve a parpadear rápido cuando le quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesita de . es su cerebro dándose cuenta de que lo que viene a continuación no estaba en sus planes—. Esto, es una décima parte de lo que siempre he querido hacerte, ¿vale? Así que no huyas de mi, por favor. Solo te pido que por una vez, dejes de escapar cuando te das cuenta de que le interesas de verdad a alguien.

Karin entra en un estado de lo que Sakura definiría como "catarsis existencial".

—N-no sé de que hablas idiota —Suigetsu se sorprende cuando ella le apoya la frente en esa jodidaputamaldita clavícula tan sexy y sus manos se colocan sobre las costillas de líquido hueso bajo la camiseta—. No eres más que un capullo que siempre ha estado estorbándome, ¿o es que te excita tirarte a tías a las que odias?

Vuelve a reírse y ambos retumban.

—Joder Zanahoria, eres la ostia ¿eh? No pillas nada coño —Suigetsu levanta la barbilla y le dá un beso de los que hacen que te tiemble las rodillas. Karin cree que si hubiera estado en pie, se habría caído al suelo de la impresión. Suigetsu sabe a mar y un poco a tierra desconocida cuando planta los labios sobre los suyos, y no se mueve, simplemente se aprietan, como si se estuvieran abrazando con la boca. A Karin se le suben los pulmones a la tráquea y quiere desgarrarlo por capullo y por que está hasta las putas trancas por él y no puede evitarlo. Y quiere besarle más, quiere que le meta la lengua hasta dentro y que la pula con esas manos ásperas y marinas que tiene, que la parta por la mitad, pero que luego la vuelva a montar para poder repetir el proceso una y otra vez… . Se le escapa una lágrima cuando siente que se aparte—. ¿Tan bien beso que lloras de la emoción? Joder, porque espero que sea eso.

Karin abre los ojos como un resorte, la cama cruje cuando se echa sobre él y le agarra del cuello.

—¡Cállate de una vez maricón! —le aprieta las mejillas mientras vuelve a llorar, esta vez sacudiendo el cuerpo entero—. ¡Eres lo puto peor del mundo! ¿Por qué tienes que venir ahora a decirme toda esa mierda? ¿Es que acaso has tenido que esperar a que ese mamón de Kashiwa y yo nos enrolláramos para abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que me quieres o algo así? ¡No me jodas! No soy idiota, ¡No lo soy! Así que no me trates como a una de tus zorras y me vengas a decir mariconadas de amor y…y, ¡Joder! Ya no sé ni lo que digo, así que o te largas ahora o follamos de una maldita vez —se quiebra cuando la voz se le ahoga en la garganta. El despecho y el dolor de sentirse usada y víctima de su propia debilidad es lo que más teme en el mundo. A Karin nunca nadie la había querido de verdad hasta que Sakura le dio un beso y una venda para sus heridas abiertas, y luego estaba Ino con sus risa tranquila y conciliadora, sus caricias esponjosas y ese olor delicado entre tierra húmeda y perfume de importación. Y ahora venía el puñetero de Suigetsu a joderle su fantástico mundo de voyeurismo, masturbación ensoñada y lesbianismo finjido. Él. Y le odiaba por ello… .

Por eso, y por que la abraza y la aprieta contra él cuando continúa llorando, Karin se calma a medias, le humedece la camisa y luego se bebe su risa cuando la acaricia el pelo.

—Escúchame Zanahoria, le pegué a ese hijo de puta porque te hizo daño, le pegué tan fuerte que me dolio hasta a mi, ¿sabes por qué? —le sube la lengua por el pómulo recogiendo las lágrimas. Karin oscila medio grado a la derecha—. Lo hice porque no pude soportar que fuera diciendo que eras una fácil y que encima lo hacías fatal. Me tocó los cojones y el amor propio, maldita sea y le habría matado a golpes de no ser por sus amigos chupa pollas…

Karin entrecerró los ojos.

—Puto desgraciado mal parido…

Otra carcajada.

—Y también porque yo sabía que tu no podrías ser así. No te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, pero que sepas que siempre me imaginé que serías una leona en la cama —le dio otro beso corto en los labios. Karin buscó su lengua pero él se apartó con una sonrisa altanera—. Siempre lo he imaginado contigo Zanahoria. Con ese pelo rojo precioso que tienes, la piel blanca tan sexy, ese puto ombligo enloquecedor y tu cara apretada —hizo una pausa y se inclinó en su oído, susurrando—. A punto de correrte…y diciendo mi nombre.

Ahí fue cuando Karin se dio cuenta de manera superficial, que la excitaba que la hablaran sucio…(más bien que el cara de pez la hablara guarro, todo sea dicho).

—Eres un cerdo asqueroso, que lo sepas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me masturbo pensando en ti y en mi follando? —agitó la cabeza algo divertido—. No me seas frígida Zanahoria, creéme si te digo que no hay nada que me estimule tanto como imaginarte desnuda bailando para mi.

Karin frunció tanto los ojos que pensó que le iban a estallar.

—Bailar —Karin recuerda cuando hicieron aquel cabaret en el instituto y el muy cabrón del cara pez había terminado gritándola que se bajara porque iba a romper el escenario con su enorme culo—. Creo recordar que me llamaste bola sebosa.

—Oh, vamos. Si eras una monada…flacucha y desgarbada, pero una monada. Lo dije para llamar tu atención.

—No me creo que estemos teniendo esta conversación tan cliché.

—¿Cliché? Zanahoria nuestra relación es un puto canon.

—Mejor me lo pones…¿amigos de la infancia que se odia pero que luego acaban juntos? Por favor, si decirlo en voz alta lo hace incluso más patético… .

—¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a fo—

Karin le asesta un puñetazo flojo en el estómago desde su posición privilegiada, rompiendo el momento retrospectivo de la infancia, y Suigetsu siente que le van a explotar los pantalones, y que tal vez sea un puto masoquista.

—Deja de ser un cerdo y tal vez no te mate.

—Venga ya Zanahoria….Si lo estas deseando. Aquella vez en la que me besaste después de que te llamase vacaburra…

—¡No te besé! La idiota de Misako me empujó cuando subiste entre bastidores para seguir insultándome.

—Oh, y te empujó con la intención de que me pegaras. La muy zorrita se me había declarado el día anterior.

—¿En serio?

—Si

—Pero si era una pechugona de las que te gustan a ti…

—Bueno —Suigetsu toma aire y frunce levemente el ceño. La tal Misako tenía unas tetas para parar un tren, y una boquita de piñón casi sensual, pero sin duda consideraba y considera, que Karin tiene el factor de ser cien millones de veces más atractiva en lo que respecta a feminidad, por eso, y porque está hasta las trancas por ella. Le lanza una miradita de perfil, entre parpadeo y parpadeo, que, tras los cristales de los anteojos que se escurren, son cien veces más intensos. Le quita las gafas de pasta y las deja sobre la mesa en un gesto rápido, luego la mira—. Le dije que no me gustaba la leche, y que por eso no salía con una vaca como ella.

Karin no puede evitar regodearse momentaneamente en la imagen mental de un Suigetsu de catorce primaveras, con la cara torcida en un gesto de repugna, y esas malditas palabras saliendo casi con pereza de sus labios poco asertivos para ir a estrellarse en la cara de Misako.

Para haberlo grabado en vídeo...

—Eres cruel.

—Contigo más.

—Ya…pero, en serio. ¿Le dijiste eso? Creo recordar que era ella la que siempre me decía que eras un asqueroso y que perseguías a las de cuarto para violarlas o no se qué. Igual, yo nunca me creí lo que decía, aunque fueras un idiota pervertido y psicótico, jamás le harías algo sí a nadie.

—¿Tan segura estás? No habría sido violación, pero si me hubieras dejado, me habría asegurado de que no te arrepintieras de nada.

Silencio incómodo.

—Vamos Zanahoria, follemos. Dime que si, te trataré como te mereces.

—¿Y como es eso?

—Como la Zanahoria sexy y gritona que eres.

—Así no vamos a ningún sitio.

—Nunca has sido de las que se dejan camelar con piropos…una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

—Idiota cara pez…

—¿Si te hago un baile sensual me dejas meterme en tus bragas?

—¡Deja de ser tan cerdo, joder ostia ya!

—Vaca palabrotera.

—Te odio.

—Te lo pasarías mejor si me dejaras quererte.

Karin permaneció muda sumergiéndose en sus ojos. La palabra querer había sido desconcertante, pero no parecía seleccionada al azar. Había sonado tan certero y seguro de si mismo, que el dolor y la incertidumbre había crecido hasta hacerse insoportables. Si dejaba que Suigetsu se saliera con la suya, no estaba segura de que volviera a querer abrazarla. Y el miedo, el posible rechazo que él pudiera generar después de acostarse, la hacía temblar de terror. Suigetsu era voluble como el maldito mar, intocable e irreverente. Tan pronto te quería, y al segundo te estaba tirando por el retrete.

La palabra aterrorizada era un símil bastante exacto respecto a sus sentimientos.

Temblaba como una hoja cuando Suigetsu la abrazó, la meció en los brazos muy despacio, tanto, que sus latidos se ralentizaron y se tornaron serenos y blandos. Rítmicos.

—Zanahoria, no quiero adelantarme a los acontecimientos, pero te puedo asegurar algo: no voy a dejarte tirada como hizo ese hijo de puta. No voy a largarme de casa como hizo tu padre, y no voy a echarte fuera de mi lado como hizo tu madre.

Karin se retorció entre sus brazos. Tenía los ojos encharcados

—Estúpido idiota retrasado.

—O-oye…—Suigetsu parecía confuso, y una sombra de duda quebró la seguridad con la que había estado llevando la sitación, parecía confuso, desconcertado y terriblemente… .La palabra le oscilaba en la punta de la lengua, parpadea trece veces y media antes de que se le aparezca flotando delante de los ojos, entre la ceja derecha de Suigetsu y esa mata de pelo suave que le cubre el cráneo de pez idiota que tiene.

Es... .

_Indefenso._

Una lágrima gruesa se le resbaló por la mejilla.

—El que no se entera eres tú —Karin le dio tres besos rápidos en los labios abiertos.

La cara de estupefacción era para retratarla.

—¿Entonces?

—Tal vez baile para ti.

—¿Solo bailar?

—Si te portas bien, tal vez te deje tocarme un poquito.

Suigetsu se revolvió el pelo, derrotado.

—No me jodas Zanahoria…

Karin descubre que le gusta ser cruel, se aprieta contra él más aún, y observa con diversión como Suigetsu traga grueso antes de note algo duro y caliente golpeándola en el muslo.

—¿No quieres entonces?

—¡NO, NO! C-claro que quiero que…¿te estás riendo de mi?

Lo dice como si no lo creyera del todo.

—Idiota.

—Espero que no me llames así cuando estés a punto de correrte…

—¡Gilipollas!

Le da un golpe con la manto hueca sobre la cabeza, y se echa aún más en su regazo, con las rodillas pegadas a sus costados y ese punto caliente y húmedo estremecido, por la presión de una bomba que está por estallar.

—Ni así tampoco.

—Te quedas sin baile.

—Mi fantasía sexual siempre has sido tu, que lo sepas. Soy un triste y un asqueroso, pero que se le va a hacer.

Karin sonrió de lado, luego decidió que el tema del baile le daba demasiada vergüenza, así que su buena memoria le trajo el recuerdo de algo sobre un ombligo y se inclinó un poco hasta alcanzar su oreja.

—¿Ombligo? ¿En serio?

Suigtsu tuerce la cabeza y la mira de medio lado, sopesando su respuesta y algo más animado.

—Si, ¿por qué no? Tus tetas no son para tirar cohetes, y no tengo nada en contra de tu precioso culo. Pero amigo, ese ombligo tuyo me pone muy cachondo —hace una pausa dramática muy consciente de que la cara de Karin se va tornando roja por momento. Suigetsu se vuelve hacia ella, retador y sonriente. Karin traga grueso—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando teníamos quince y el profesor de educación física nos mandó a Tsuda y a mi al despacho de la directora?

—Ajá.

—Bien, pues resulta que fue porque pillé a ese cabrón robándote la ropa interior, y cuando le perseguí no pude evitar echarle un vistazo a los cambiadores y verte.

—¿Eras tú el mirón de aquella vez? —su voz tomó dos octavas más cuando la lengua de Suigetsu le subió por el cuello—. Y pensar que Sakura apaleó a Kiba por aquello…

—Nada que ese capullo de Inuzuka no se mereciera…pero vamos al tema, ¿sabes por qué tuve que salir corriendo perdiendo el culo Zanahoria? —Karin le aparta hacia un lado, se está descentrando de tanta lengua por todas partes. Carraspea un poco cuando niega con la cabeza—. Pues resulta que al mirarte y ver esa monada de ombligo que tienes, se me puso tan dura que pensé que iba a morirme de dolor.

Seguía sonriendo cuando soltó aquello, sus dientes malditos sacaron un brillo desteñido a su ropa oscura.

—Ahora eres un depravado —masculló hundiendo la cara en su hombro.

—En fin Zanahoria, después de contarte ese relato vergonzoso, ¿no crees que me merezco una recompensa?—le levantó la barbilla y se encontraron ojos morados-ojos rojos. Había un abismo de lava separándolos, y era tan doloroso y caliente, que nunca en su vida había pensado sentirse así. Deseada, porque sentía aquello golpeándola en el trasero, y ella misma no estaba demasiado serena con las bragas peligrosamente mojadas.

Con mano rápida deslizó los dedos por los botones de la camisa, bajo la atenta y turbada mirada de Suigetsu, que confuso, dudaba sobre si ayudarla o preparase para que lo abriera en canal de un movimiento.

—No sé qué dices, cara pez —cuando le besa y se aprieta contra él, la piel chispea y los huesos le chirrían. El hueco entre sus piernas grita de dolor cuando los dientes de Suigetsu le cortan los labios, como si estuviera bebiendo un batido de acero y marfil.

Karin gime descontrolada, las manos de Suigetsu aprietan la tela de sus bragas negras cuando las mete bajo la falda corta, se retuerce y estalla mordiéndose el labio.

Se cae sobre él y ruedan en la cama deshecha.

—Karin.

Los dedos de los pies se le congelan cuando el aliento se pierde entre sus pechos y nota como baja hasta el ombligo, mete los dedos negros en el pelo y acaricia despacio, crispada, nerviosa, aterrorizada porque aquello es tan distinto a lo del…(no recuerda su nombre y…). Karin es vagamente consciente de lo que está haciendo Suigetsu, pero cuando nota la lengua acariciarla se le corta la respiración. Recuerda vagamente y entre niebla a Sakura mencionar que el sexo oral es muchas veces, mejor que el sexo en si, pero cuando se le escapa de la garganta un quejido ronco y desesperado, Karin se reafirma y acepta que está perdida.

Torna los ojos en blanco cuando la lengua entra, despacio, acariciando a conciencia en rítmicos movimientos, la noche en penumbra refracta al calor y los ruidos húmedos de la boca de Suigetsu, perturbándola y haciendo que sus quejas no sean solo de placer.

—E-ey…ahí —se atraganta cuando la lengua la raspa muy hondo. Arquea la espalda y los ojos se le vuelve hacia atrás, su nombre se escapa en suspiros ahogado y detrás de sus párpados se dibujan estrellas, toda una galaxia, que se mezcla y revuelve, se expande y termina explotando con un suspiro pesado y gutural—. Sui-Suigetsu.

Le ve retorcerse sobre sus rodillas, las besa despacio y luego, en un parpadeo, lo tiene sobre los ojos, escrutándola y sonriendo como el maldito estúpido sensual que es.

—Zanahoria, Zanahoria —no deja de mirarla cuando mete las manos de nuevo entre sus piernas, y sus dedos tibios la acarician los muslos. Karin vuelve a estremecerse, perpleja y avergonzada a partes iguales—. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Tú eres mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Vuelve a besarla y Karin no sabe ya cuantas veces lo ha hecho en lo que va de día, porque ese no es cara de pez, cuando repasa su ombligo y sus hombros con la lengua, y la besa hondo como si de repente fuera Humphrey Bogart en _Tener y no Tener_ y le duelen las costillas cuando le busca entre su pelo y la agarra de las caderas susurrando "Zanahoria me vuelves loco" entre jadeos. No quiere separase de él cuando se hunde y de repente algo duro y suave la acaricia. Es una extraña e invasiva sensación, pero pronto se acostumbra, y le recoge entre los brazos y con las piernas enroscadas como una enredadera, sudorosa con las gafas en un lugar que no recuerda, y el corazón latiéndole en el puño cerrado

Se miran a los ojos, Karin le aprieta el hombro y estrecha el lazo de las piernas encima para atraerlo y él como _"Qué caliente, Zanahoria"_.

Puede leerlo en sus ojos, cuando empuja, una, dos, tres veces... .

Karin ya no es Karin, y Suigetsu aprieta sus dientes de depredador, porque sería mentir decir que aquello es mucho mejor de lo que creía.

Porque no tiene forma de explicar como se siente, su nombre le sabe a poco cuando la muerde la oreja y se bebe los gritos de éxtasis que suelta entre suspiro y suspiro, le ruega que para, y le araña la espalda. Le susurra que siga, porque en aquel momento es más honesta de lo que nunca será con nadie.

Nadie excepto él, sonríe contra su cuello, y cuando Karin comienza a tensarse y plegarse, le agarra el pelo y la mira sin parpadear, gruñendo y relamiéndose.

Karin hasta los doce había leído sobre orgasmos, libros y libros, toneladas de tinta y palabras idiotas para describirlo, por eso, cuando llega y se la traga sin avisar y con los ojos semi abiertos, solo puede asociarlo con una palabra que escuece y sabe a mar y sonrisas cortantes. Un morado trémulo en la niebla de la noche.

_Suigetsu._

Que es a lo que se agarra para no caer.

.

End chapter 4/?

**nota.** seguramente habrá un episodio más y un epílogo, haciendo un total de seis episodios. pero aún no se si cabrá todo lo que aún me queda por explicar. ya veremos


End file.
